Step Dads
by SweetTeaAddiction
Summary: This story came to mind when Steve expressed in drunken rage about how he'd kill both Eleanor and Tina's stepdads two for one. What was it that made him start hating stepfathers? Rated T because of language and some scenes. Tina/Steve
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story came to me when Steve offered to kill Eleanor's step dad along with Tina's. It made me wonder what had happened between Tina and her own stepfather that would provoke that kind of thing from him, drunk or not. This is my first story! I appreciate critique but not if you are going to be brutal about it. xD I'm rating this mature because I'm paranoid!

Oh! I own _**NOTHING.**_ xD

* * *

Steve really hated stepdads. Not your everyday kind of hate, no, it was more like a _**'I will kill you'**_ kind of hatred. Speaking of, it was that hatred that was pumping through his veins at this very moment, even though on the outside he was doing his best to look calm and uncaring. Tina had just left the room to go get some fucking thing to show him that she had just bought, which he was fine with but it was the fact that he watched her stepdad eyeball her small body as she nearly pranced out of the room. Fucking disgusting old bastard of a man.

Him and Tina never hung out here, but since his dad had some of his friends over at their place and it was raining, the pair of them had just ended up here. Fist clenched and teeth gritted, Steve remained sitting there counting to control his anger because if he ended up exploding his ass would be kicked out and Tina would be left here alone. With him. Bastard.

After what had felt like a lifetime she returned with whatever it was she had just purchased from one of the stores around here, his smile back in place as he looped his arm around her shoulders to tug the giggling blond into him while he proceeded to tell her how great it was, how great she was. Tina was great, she was awesome acutally. She was beautiful, she might not be the nicest person but c'mon, no one was nice to everybody. Plus she loved him like no one else ever had or ever will, and he loved her too alot. Which is why, as he planted a solid kiss on her forehead, relief rushing through him as her step father took his leave; that he really hated step dads.

* * *

 **A/N:** Leave a review and tell me what you think :]! This story is going to be four or five chapters long I think, with an epilogue at the end! Thanks again everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Walking back from Tina's place afterwards, after he was sure her shitstain of a stepfather was gone for the night, he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to what had lead him to all this hatred in the first place.

* * *

It had been three years ago when Steve had found out about Tina's step dad, Mitch. Mitch the Bitch as Steve often referred to him. Tina's mom had married him after her dad had dropped the pair of them for his secretary at work, marrying her and leaving the state without looking back. Mitch soon came into the picture afterwards, moving right on in to support Tina and her mom. That was all fine and dandy until seventh grade when Steve had found Tina in near hysterics outside of the school, having refused to ride the bus home. It had taken a lot of talking and walking for him to get her to spill her guts to him about what had happened to cause this. That her creep bastard of a stepfather had crept into her room the night before and forced her to do.. Just thinking about it made his stomach churn, it made him want to beat his face into the concrete until the man's skull broke into pieces and embedded themselves into his hand.

Of course he had a fucking fit over it, because Tina was _HIS_ girl, and it was wrong. It was so fucking sick and so fucking wrong for anyone to go through that. Tina had begged and pleaded with him not to tell, how her mom and her would lose everything if Mitch left or was carted off. They needed him to survive, plus Tina promised that he wouldn't be able to do it again that she was going to make sure of it. She had been wrong, oh so wrong. Being a kid at the time, despite the fact that he hadn't looked like a kid since he was a toddler, Steve didn't know that, but he knew it now.

He hadn't tried anything again until eighth grade during a three day weekend when Tina's mom had left to see her sick sister a few cities over. That night Steve had been woken up to rocks being thrown at his window, and once he crawled out of bed, to see Tina standing there tear streaked and hurt. He was dumb, but he wasn't _THAT_ dumb. He snuck her into his house which was pretty easy considering his dad could sleep through a damn tornado. He let her lay in his bed and cry herself to sleep, and it was maybe right there that the budding anger he had towards that fucking monster turn into something lethal.

He ended up breaking his television set in a fit of rage when Tina refused to tell anyone else, to let him tell anyone else. It was the same argument from a year ago, who fucking cared? _He_ would take care of Tina because he loved her. Who cared that he wasn't nowhere near an adult age to support her, he'd fucking find a way. It didn't happen though and with that another secret was buried, much to his rage. Maybe he loved Tina too much which is why he found himself shutting up for her, to do anything that would displease her or upset her. Steve didn't want that even though every instinct in his body was screaming at him.

That's how it went for the next few years, Tina finding him after Mitch The Bitch had done something to her, he would let her cry it all out on him, feeding the monster in his chest even more. That's why Steve didn't care how Tina acted towards others, she had every fucking right to be that way with the shit she was dealing with. If anyone wanted to smart off to her, let them, Steve could use a punching bag to let out his own frustrations on. If they knew, they'd understand why Tina was that way. No one knew though, and Steve could feel the secret slowly eating away at him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now we know why Steve has that sort of anger and rage about it. Leave a review if you can~!


	3. Chapter 3

He was standing in the driveway looking up at his house, only to look down a ways to where Sheridan lived. Big Red had been gone for a fucking while now, because of a **fucking** step dad, and now Park was the one hurting. A small tendril of pity flared in Steve, to think about his weird sometimes-a-friend being the mess he was now since Big Red had made a run for it. Steve didn't really blame her for leaving, her stepdad was a prick of a human being too. If the only way to protect Tina was to let her leave him behind, he'd probably do it and help her go. Then he'd be just like Park.

* * *

It had been a fun night of hanging with his friends when that stupid bastard Frankie? Or was it Richie? Had driven through the neighborhood like a bat out of hell looking for Big Red, nearly hitting his dad's mailbox. It was only because of that he took the time to ask Tina if any of them had seen Eleanor, that him and her mother were worried about her. Yeah fucking right. Like the smart ass that she was Tina taunted the drunk until he had drove off. Steve still hadn't cared at that point until Tina turned around and he saw the raw fear lighting up her eyes. The same kind of fear he had seen a handful of times when she'd come to his house at night in tears.

Tina pulled him aside and told him, how he looked like **her** step dad when he was watching her, how she was worried about what would happen when the greasy git found Eleanor. And Park. The both of them. It was sheer luck that Big Red had stumbled into their party a little while later, her fear rolling off of her in giant crashing waves. Even being high as a kite by this point and tipsy, Steve could sense it and once learning, again, that it was a STEP FATHER causing shit that ha his anger boil over the edge. He was serious when he told Red that he'd kill her step dad along with Tina's, the less of them the better in his opinion. Red was pretty weird, but no one should have to deal with that shit.

He never saw her again after that, no one did, not even Sheridan who was staying pretty fucking mute over it. His dad however had told Steve's father a bit of what had happened so Steve had a faint idea what Park had given up to ensure Eleanor would be safe.

Balling his hands into fists as he walked into the garage and flopped his too large body down onto the couch he started to realize it was time for him to go into action to protect his girl. His Tina.


	4. Chapter 4

He had it all planned out, it had taken a while and all of his damn savings, but it would be worth it. He was pretty sure his dad knew what was about to happen but he was keeping his mouth shut and hadn't tried to stop him yet, which to Steve was a sign of approval. Over the years he was sure his dad had picked up the faint hints Steve had dropped about what was going on with Tina which is why he never bitched about her staying so late. Plus there had been a time or two where Steve was pretty sure the old man had opened his door to see both him and Tina passed out in Steve's bed long after Tina should've been home. Shaking his head he soon reached down to take the money he'd need for the short trip; he packed up a few clothes, grabbed his car keys and headed out.

It was 1 a.m. when he rolled up to Tina's house, his headlights flashing off as he put the car in neutral to coast and park on the side of their house. It would be easy, Tina would come with him he had no doubts about it. She'd worry about her mom, but he would figure that out too once he had saved her. Nodding his head, he left his shit in his car, got his keys though and headed around the backside of the house where the backdoor was. The same door, whose spare key was hidden under the third flower pot to the left.

Shit, he wished there was some sound in the house since it was too damn quiet. A TV or something that would mask his fucking footsteps as he walked through the kitchen and down the hall towards Tina's bedroom. Her mom and stepdad were supposed to be out on some late night date to try and repair their failing marriage, not like Steve really gave a flying fuck. Honestly, it would be in everyone's best interest if it did fail, Tina's mom was too damn nice to be with that stupid prick. Either way it was just the fact that they were gone that he cared about, and since the car was gone he knew he shouldn't be afraid of himself being caught. Too bad there was too many years of sneaking in that played on his memories, of near misses when he had almost been caught plaguing his mind. As he continued to try and tip toe with his massive feet he finally made it to Tina's room where he stopped, his hand on the door knob. It was then, in this absolute silence he heard a muffled cry along with a bit of shushing and the creak of a bed.

Rage must of blinded him because he didn't remember nearly breaking the door down to her bedroom. One moment he was on one side of the door, and the next the door was jutted out awkwardly with fleck of wood now buried in the carpet; his body now on the other side of the door looking on a scene that made his rage boil to a breaking point.

Tina crying, almost facedown with that bastard, that low life shitting worthless piece of human scum half on top of her, his dirty hands buried in her blond locks to hold her head down and muffle her screams. His other hand in the process of undoing his pants while his knee remained buried in her back to keep her in place on the bed.

Steve must of bit the inside of his mouth or something because he tasted blood before he even saw it. He could hear Tina's screams and sobs as his massive body launched across the room to knock her step dad away from her, the man's roar of outrage muted as Steve's massive fist buried itself into his mouth over and over again. It felt good, good enough that he could barely feel the man's punches against the side of his face or into his gut.

As soon as it happened, it was over. Standing up he looked down on the older man that laid sprawled out in the floor, his face a bloody heap. It took all of Steve's self control to not kick his head into the fucking wall. His breathing hitched as two small arms managed to wind their way around his torso and drag his numb body from the room, the same arms bringing their hands to wipe at his face. It was then he realized he was crying like a stupid little bitch. _Fuck_.

It was weird that Tina was the one trying to soothe him when it should be the other way around, maybe she was in shock too seeing her long time boyfriend crying the rest of his anger and frustrations out. Eventually he sucked it up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. He told her she was leaving with him and to pack her stuff up, whatever the hell she wanted, he'd make it fit in the car. Following her back to the room, he felt his anger flare up smarty from seeing the unconscious man on the floor. Grabbing his ankle Steve dragged him out of the room and into the Living room, leaving him there. He had no idea why he was here and Tina's mom wasn't; he'd ask her later if he remembered. Steve let her pack in peace and maybe that was a good thing since the shit decided now would be a good moment to wake the fuck up. His groans filled his ears when had him turn around to face him.

His eyes met Steve's and with only a microbit of control on his anger Steve told Mitch what was going to fucking happen. How he better fucking leave town before him and Tina get back, because when they do the cops are going to be called. How **when** Tina's mother divorces him, he'll pay alimony on it. Also, that if he was ever stupid enough to come back that he better stop at the funeral director's place first thing to purchase himself a plot.

Stunned silence followed this speech, but not waiting for a response Steve turned around and headed back to Tina's room to see if she was ready to go. In that quiet house it was easy to hear the muffled footsteps and the slam of the front door. Walking over to Tina, he threw one of his ridiculously long arms around her, to tug her small body against his own. He really did love her and he tried his best to convey all that love into the embrace they were currently in.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken a lot of driving, and a lot of gas honestly but finally Steve drove the car down the Las Vegas stip in the middle of the night. Tina, of course, had sort of flipped her shit when she realized Steve wanted to get married. She flipped her shit even more when he had said it was 'Vegas or Bust', after explaining it was the easiest state to elope in. They didn't have either of their parents there to support this so this was the only thing he could think of doing. Plus him and her both had fake IDs, what kid their age didn't? Plus he knew he was a fucking huge beast for a kid his age. Hopefully no one would think twice about it. Tina continued flipping her shit over the ring he had bought as well. He tried his best to ignore the small smile playing on the sides of her lips, that despite her fake annoyance she was happy. She was pleased, even more so when he promised down the road when life was more stable and less shitty that he'd give her the biggest fucking wedding ever.

The Clark County Marriage Bureau was still open by time they made it in to fill out their forms in time. They both nervously handed over their fake IDs that they had been using for just about forever to buy beer and cigarettes, the worker not even glancing at the ID's as he signed and printed out the forms before telling them goodnight.

He let Tina pick the chapel out. Thank God it wasn't a tacky heart and lace covered building. Just a nice small one off the main strip that had dresses for her to try on and a suit for him to wear. Despite the sign at the door saying they ID'd people, no one even asked them for theirs. Maybe it was because of how fucking huge he was that they found it impossible for him to be 17 years old. It might of been his size too that stopped them from asking Tina for hers in fear that he'd beat the crap out of them. It was all an assumption, but judging by the nervous smiles he didn't think he was too far off the mark.

In the end it didn't matter about someone discovering their age or not. At 3:09 in the morning a man older than the Vegas Strip married him and Tina with his wife and employee acting as their witness. Steve was pretty sure that the long lasting kiss he had bestowed on Tina as he dipped her hastily was the best kiss of his life, and judging by the smile she wore and the twinkling in her eyes, it was hers too. Too bad that he ended up fucking it up by dropping Tina on her ass to keep himself from falling on top of her when he had the sudden inspiration to dip her and prolong the kiss that had declared them husband and wife.

It wasn't overly romantic or anything, but Tina knew he wasn't the super romantic type. Plus, he'd do what he promised her and down the road he'd make sure his wife! Would have the biggest damn wedding in the world if she wanted that. His large fingers twined their way between hers as he drove back onto the strip and towards home in what would be another endless drive but this time it was relief and happiness that was following them out of Vegas not the fear and nerves that had followed them in. Plus they now had a life together, her problems were his and even though he knew they had a few big ones to still figure out, it made him feel better to know that no matter what Tina wouldn't be facing them alone.


	6. Epilogue

He sat partially reclined back in his chair, his fingers laced with his wife of fifteen years. His eyes went from watching their 12 year old son dancing awkwardly with their 9 year old daughter to the face of his smiling wife. After fifteen years he had finally came through on his promise and given her a big wedding that she deserved. His parents both made it this time along with Tina's mom and her new husband, well not technically new since they had been married nearly ten years now. Ryan was an okay dude in Steve's book, he was an awesome grandpa to his and Tina's two kids. So maybe he had been a bit wrong to judge every guy given the title as 'step dad'.

As for Mitch, he did leave and never come back as far as Steve knew. Once him and Tina had returned from their impromptu wedding, much to the shock of Tina's mother, Steve's dad already had a good idea about it just from his actions, he sat down with Tina and let her tell her mom about what she had been dealing with all these years. Her finally opening up that damn of emotions seemed to bridge together mother and daughter, plus it helped with him being gone. Cops were eventually called and it all reported though thankfully it was kept quiet for the most part. Mitch was long gone though and as far as he knew, the man had laid low and never caught and punished for what he had done. Steve still held out the hope all these years that the bastard would be found and held responsible for what he had done.

Tugging his wife's hand he lead her back down onto the dance floor, her pretty white gown hugging her body as it flared out around her feet, the material swishing as he spun her around. Along with family, friends were here this time around too. People from their jobs and even some faces from high school were here as well. As he dipped Tina, doing a much better job than he had done fifteen years ago, he looked up in time to see Park over there across the dance floor, dancing with Eleanor. It'd of been impossible to of missed them in the first place with her riot of red hair wavering around, the thick bouncy curls having failed to change since high school. Only with age did they seem to have been tamed down a bit, losing their wild frizz aspect.

Park's eyes met Steve's who shot the smaller man a wolfish grin along with a wink. Steve found himself happy that Red's step dad hadn't fucked her life completely up either, that only after three months of him marrying Tina that she came back and actually moved in with Park's family giving the neighborhood gossips something to chat about. She had came back a week after her stupid step father, Richie, had been sent to jail for attacking the bar owner that he so frequently visited. With no jail around them he had been sent away to serve out his time never to return once he was released.

Park's kid was going to school with his oldest, the daughter built like the father but sporting her mother's features and wild mass of red hair, her eyes, if he remembered, looked like Park's. If Steve were to look away he'd see that his son had moved from dancing with his sister to dancing with Eleanor and Park's daughter trying to dip her, failing too and dropping her, as well much to his own embarrassment.

Park returned Steve's grin before focusing all of his attention back onto Eleanor, who he spun around causing her hair to flow out behind her like flames. Steve's own attention dropped back down to Tina who was smiling at him, arching her back to give him a small peck on the lips. He tugged her closer to him, letting their bodies press just a bit closer together as they danced letting the happiness of their lives and this moment wash over them both. Content and happy as they shared one more kiss before the pair of them both whispered for only the other to hear, "I love you."


End file.
